


Ain't no party like a knitting party!

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuteness man, Fluff, Gen, Knitting, Sometimes I try but mostly I fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori learns the club how to knit and it goes better then expected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't no party like a knitting party!

**Author's Note:**

> So this little lovely thing was written for two amazing artists on Tumblr, one being fumbling-fox and the other bellsandbones. It has been posted on my Tumblr some time ago.   
> Anyway, this hasn't been beta' ed so all mistakes are mine also English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for obvious grammar or spelling mistakes.

The dwarfs had set up camp on the top of a lovely little hill, it wasn’t that much different from other days. Not at this point in time at least. 

“Ori.” 

It wasn’t often that Thorin Oakenshield spoke directly towards the young dwarf so he was a bit startled. “Yes?” He mumbled looking up from his work.

“You knit?” Thorin spoke and a blush crawled up on Ori’s cheeks, he knew that there was nothing wrong with being able to knit but most Dwarves didn’t care to learn it and even less thought the skill was useful. 

“Yes I do, not bad if I may say so myself.” He mumbled noticing his brothers looking at him and he was pretty sure Dori had his eyebrow raised at either him or Thorin. 

“Could you learn it to me then?” Thorin asked a smile playing on his lips. 

And so it came to be, that Thorin king under the mountain sat down and learned how to knit. It was a funny sight to be honest. The way Ori did it made it seem easy, but to Thorin it was the most difficult thing in the world. He would rather fight a thousand orcs then to knit a complete piece of clothing if he was honest. 

It was needed though, dwarf clothing was thick and kept them warm well enough but clothing articles like gloves had been ripped or gotten lost ages ago and summer wouldn’t last forever. 

 

“What is he doing?” Bilbo whispered to Gandalf pointing to Thorin who seemed to struggle with keeping the knitting needles in place. “It seems, master Baggins, that Ori is learning Thorin how to knit.” 

Bilbo raised an eyebrow, watching how Ori helped the dwarf prince to keep the needles up. “But why?” He asked the wizard. “Why not? That’s the question you should ask yourself, not the why. No ask yourself the why not.” Gandalf smiled softly looking at the two Dwarves. 

“Well, perhaps.” Bilbo mumbled. 

 

It took Thorin a while, three days, almost four to get the hang of knitting. Ori smiled at the prince and gave him some tips to move faster. The pair was getting faster and faster, Ori of course being the better of the two but it seemed that Thorin had talent for the skill. 

“Uncle what are you doing?” Kili stood before his uncle rocking back and forth on the ball of his feet, as if he hadn’t noticed what Thorin had been doing for the past few days. 

“Yes uncle, what are you doing?” Fili stood behind him and looked at the scarf which his uncle was making, an eyebrow raised. 

“You two sho-“ 

“Do you two laddies want to learn it too?” Ori asked, a real true smile on his lips and still knitting even if he wasn’t looking at his work, he had perfected the skill into a form of art. 

The brothers looked at each other for a second. “Yea, why not?” Fili mumbled sitting down before Ori and Thorin with his brother next to him. 

The other Dwarves just chuckled softly while Ori explained the little devils the art of knitting. 

 

Days passed and the first pieces of knitting art became completed. Thorin gave Bilbo a scarf which had some tiny errors in its pattern but was still remarkable good looking for a first try. 

Ori made Nori some really nice looking gloves and Fili and Kili had both made a handkerchief for Bilbo. (Which the Hobbit had found strange because he normally didn’t have woolen handkerchiefs but he guessed it was the idea that counted?) 

Later on Gloin would get a new hat, or well better said something which looked like a hat, Dori Oin and Balin would get new gloves and Gandalf would get a scarf knitted by the two brother which was so long he had to wrap it around his neck three times to prevent his pony from stepping on it while they rode on. 

The journey became even more cheerful when more Dwarves (And even Gandalf) joined in with the knitting. When they had a calm day and they trailed through green landscapes and all they had to do was sit on their ponies and make the time pass by they often took out their knitting needles and the fun would begin. 

Perhaps it became useless at some point, everyone had enough gloves and scarves for the rest of their lives but it was fun and killed time. 

Bofur would play his flute to set a rhythm and the others would try to knit along with it. Ori would laugh a lot on those days, he would even fall asleep with a big goofy grin on his face which the others though of as utterly cute. 

 

‘Perhaps traveling with these Dwarves wasn’t that bad’ Bilbo thought as Bombur handed him yet another handkerchief.

‘at least I’ll have enough handkerchiefs for the rest of my life and the lives of all the Bagginses to come after me.’


End file.
